


Not Now, Not Ever

by georgescatcafe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, non-youtuber au, ok dream is like.. brief cameo but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgescatcafe/pseuds/georgescatcafe
Summary: Local man finds intruder who he may or may not be in love with chilling on his couch. What happens next may shock you.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 389





	Not Now, Not Ever

**Author's Note:**

> for [@dreamnap](http://dreamnap.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!
> 
> this doesn’t make sense & it’s more ooc tingz but pls accept this it’s the best i can do rn
> 
> oh & as per usual this isn't edited 
> 
> **!! tw !!** the lightest of light swearing

Flicking on the light switch, George lets out a shriek at the sight of the other on the sofa. “Sapnap! What the hell?” He crosses his arms as he glares at Sapnap, who only reclines further onto the couch cushions. 

“What?” he asks. “I’m just hanging out, dude. Chill.”

“How did you even get in?” George collapses onto the couch next to him, arms still crossed, now glaring at the wall instead.

There’s the sound of metal, and then George lets out an _oof!_ when Sapnap’s keys land in his lap.

“You gave me a key. Remember?”

George picks up the keys and sees the one that matches his own, sighing. “Regretting that now.”

Sapnap laughs, shaking his head as he brings his legs up onto the couch, stretching them out across George’s lap. “Nah. You know you love having me here.”

George stares down at Sapnap’s legs before glancing at his socked feet then sighing and leaning back, arms resting across the other’s legs. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“You love _me_ ,” Sapnap teases, sing-songy, and George can practically _feel_ his gaze on his face. (It feels like sunlight.) “You just can’t resist the ol’ Sappy-Nappy.”

George bites back a laugh. “Yeah—because you really want to be calling yourself ‘nappy’.” Sapnap’s smile drops as George gives up on not laughing, instead just hiding his laugh by ducking his head. When he glances over, Sapnap’s smile is back, gaze soft as he just looks at George. George swallows, fingers finding a loose string at the hem of Sapnap’s jeans and messing with it. 

“So,” he begins, hesitant, like they’ve never done this before, like Sapnap has never been in his house before, like the two of them have never been alone before, “what’s up?”

Sapnap tilts his head back as he thinks, the position awkward with the way his back is against the arm of the couch. George keeps glancing over at the column of his neck, the way his t-shirt stretches across his chest. Each time, his gaze drops back to his hands as they fiddle with the string.

“Just wanted to hang, I guess,” Sapnap finally says, head lifted back up so he can look at George. “Feels like it’s been forever since we’ve just… chilled, you know?”

George laughs, though it’s weak. “Yeah,” he agrees, _because I’ve been trying to keep it that way._

Normally, never in a million years would George avoid a friend, not intentionally. But one day, he and Sapnap were arguing like usual, just the snippy back-and-forth they always do, when he had said something that sent Sap into a round of giggles and George found his breath catching, cheeks heating, and then dread filled his stomach, dread and a determination to just… ignore it, his feelings, just ignore them.

But then he couldn’t. So he chose the next best thing.

It sucked.

So now here the problem sits, sprawled across George’s couch and subsequently _George_ , like he owns the place, and, okay, George isn’t going to kick him out—but he isn’t going to address anything. He’s not going to confess. Not now. Not ever.

“Uh,” he begins, then swallows, “I mean, how’ve you been? Dream said you—”

“Wait,” Sapnap holds up a hand, “can I just say, you and Dream have been hanging out a _lot_ lately, and I mean a lot. Do you have something to tell me, dude?”

“What?” George’s head snaps to the side, eyes wide as they lock with the other’s.

Sapnap gives a shrug. “I just mean, like, you and him have been hanging out a lot, you know, without me, and I don’t really _mind_ or anything, but it’d be kind of nice to know if my two closest friends are dating, y’know?”

George blinks, then makes a face. “You think Dream and I are _dating_?” He laughs. “Why would I date him when I—” He slaps a hand over his mouth, staring wide-eyed at Sapnap, who gives an equally wide-eyed stare back.

“When you…?” he prompts.

George shakes his head.

“You _like_ someone!” Sapnap accuses.

Again, George shakes his head.

“Tell me who, please,” Sapnap tries. “I promise I won’t tell. I _promise_.”

“I don’t care,” George says, once again crossing his arms. “No.” 

“Please,” Sapnap tries again, “ _please_ , Georgie-poo?”

“What the hell?” The stern crease that had formed between his brows smoothes as he gives a small laugh. “No. Don’t ever call me that again.”

“You just don’t want to admit I make your heart flutter.” Sapnap grins, lacing his fingers together and setting his chin atop them daintily, batting his eyelashes.

“Oh my god, you look so weird,” George can’t help his laughs now, shoulders shaking as his cheeks heat, “shut up.” When all Sapnap does is bat his lashes some more, George reaches out a hand to try and break his locked fingers. And then his fingers actually catch with Sapnap’s, intertwining, however unintentionally. He’s playing with fire, he is. George swallows when he feels Sapnap’s thumb brush against his palm softly. Fuck. He glances to Sapnap’s face. He’s just got that stupid smile on again. George swallows again. _Well._ In for a penny, in for a pound. “You just want me to say I like you.”

A pause, and George panics, eyes dropping back to their hands, thinking that’s it, he’s burnt his bridges, he’s lost it all, everything’s ruined, and then—

“Maybe.”

George near breaks his neck with how quickly he looks at Sapnap’s face. “What?”

“I,” Sapnap glances away, “said ‘maybe’.”

“You—”

“I really—”

They stare at each other.

“You first,” George says.

Sapnap gives a small cough behind a fist before his gaze goes to the wall. “I,” he worries his lower lip between his teeth before meeting George’s eyes, “like you. A lot.” His cheeks are flushed pink, George sees that now, and he can feel heat creeping up his own neck, reaching his face and taking over. “You’re—okay,” Sapnap then continues, beginning to pull his hands away from George’s, “you’re not saying anything. Okay, this was a bad i—”

George’s fingers tighten around Sapnap’s. “No, I—it’s not like—no, I like you,” and here, he smiles, though it’s awkward and lopsided, he knows it, “I like you, too.”

“Oh,” Sapnap says.

“Oh,” George agrees.

“But you’re always making fun of me!” Sapnap suddenly says, brows furrowing. “How do you—”

“Only because you start it!” George argues. “Literally, I’ll be like, ‘Oh, can you do this for me?’ And you’ll decide to just be a fucking… gremlin or something and make my life miserable. For literally no reason. Like, for what?”

“No way,” Sapnap says. “You do the same thing. You do the exact same thing, and you know it.”

“Name one instance,” George snaps back. “I’ve done no such thing. All arguments have been started by you.”

“Right now!” Sapnap replies. “This one is on you.”

“You’re the one who complained first,” George says, turning up his nose at the other.

Sapnap rolls his eyes, lacing and unlacing their fingers together. “Whatever. It wasn’t a complaint.”

“What else was it then?”

“Reasonable confusion,” he says. “You make zero sense, dude.”

“Whatever,” George mutters. “You still started it.”

Sapnap hums, smiling as he looks down at their connected hands. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He glances out the window then, hazel eyes glimmering in the golden afternoon sun. “Speaking of, want to go out for dinner? Or maybe like… pizza and a movie. Just you and me. You know.”

George stares at him. “Like… as a date?”

“You said it,” Sapnap replies.

George scoffs, looking down at their hands. “If you’re going to ask me out, at least do it right.”

Sapnap sighs. “Whatever. Okay then, George,” he gives a tug to their hands, so George looks over at him, “would you do the honor… of going on a date with me? It will be pizza and the Prisoner of Azkaban.”

“Do I even get a say in the matter?” George asks.

“No,” Sapnap replies. “Well, to the date part, yes, I guess. You won’t say no, right?”

A minute passes. Neither of them blink. George sighs, looking to the television across from them, still off. “I’m not going to say no. Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.”

Sapnap grins, brighter than the sun and any other star in the sky, and George wonders how he could even think for a second George would say no. Then he blushes, eyes dropping back down to their hands because _wow_ , that was cheesy.

“Um,” Sapnap says then, “I’ll need a hand back please. I need to call the pizza place.”

George pulls his hands away, flexing his fingers, before Sapnap snatches one back. “I said a _hand_ , not hands. Give me that.” He intertwines their fingers again, pulling out his phone to call their local pizza place. George blinks down at their reconnected hands. “Yeah, we’re going to be _that_ couple,” Sapnap tells him. “Get used to it.”

George bites back a smile, though the corners of his lips twitch upwards. He rubs his thumb down the back of Sapnap’s hand. “Alright,” he says, quiet.

Sapnap flashes him one last grin before there’s a _hello?_ and he’s rattling off their usual order. George listens to the gentle cadence of his voice before holding his hand that little bit tighter and closing his eyes. Yeah. He can definitely get used to this.

_Two weeks later_

“What the fuck?” George shrieks when he enters his apartment just to see Dream sprawled across his couch.

Dream spins his keyring on a finger. “Sap let me borrow his key.”

George sighs. “Of course he did. What is it?”

“You and him have been hanging out a _lot_ lately,” Dream begins, and George swallows, pretty sure he knows where this is going, “and I mean a lot. Am I missing something here?”

“Like…?” George really doesn’t want to have this conversation.

Dream gives a melodramatic sigh. “It’s just, well, you and him have been hanging out a lot... without me, and I don’t _mind_ or anything, but it’d be kind of nice to know if my two closest friends are dating, y’know?”

“Sometimes I forget you and Sap have been friends for, like, ten years,” George replies.

Dream pushes himself into a proper sitting position. “What, why?”

“Why do you both assume I’m dating one of you?” George asks, crossing his arms. “And give me back my key.”

“But it’s Sapnap’s,” Dream says. “And I can’t believe you two started dating and didn’t tell me!”

“It’s been, like, a week!” George replies. “And it was _my_ key first. Just give it.” He holds out a hand, Dream making a face before removing the key from the keychain and setting it into his open palm. George pockets it. “Thank you.”

“I still can’t believe you got together and didn’t say anything,” Dream says.

George falls onto the couch next to him. “Get used to it,” he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is not at all as good as it could be sdkjfhgf i literally do NOT know how to write george & sap & i am once again saying i cannot write these boys and romance lmao thank you for coming to my ted talk anyway tho 👉👈🥺 georgenap rights
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ywywbunny) & [tumblr](https://georgescatcafe.tumblr.com)


End file.
